Love's Embrace
by Artificial Dreamer
Summary: What happens when you find your one true love? What happens if your destined love is.. A Phoenix?
1. Sythe

Disclaimer: I own none of the settings used. --' But I DO own Haruka and Sythe. So back off. :3 ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Night had fallen upon the Hogwarts School Grounds, bathing everything in murkiness. A warm zephyr rustled by, stirring up the loose foliage upon the ground. Stars streaked across the empyrean, the circular moon hung high in the velvet, inky-black heavens. It was one of those warm spring days, where everyone was sweaty and the air was thick with the smells of the fast- nearing summer.  
  
Breath held tightly in her chest, Haruka nervously made her way through the darkened shadows of the Forbidden Forest. The humidity of the night caused her mop of liquid silver hair to stick to her cranium, beads of perspiration dotting her brow. Ebon-hued school robes had been discarded earlier on, back when she had been in the Slytherin Common Room. Panting as she stumbled over upturned roots, she had been traveling for quite some time.  
  
Plagued by insomnia, she had been unable to sleep. Tossing and turning, sheets tangled between her legs, she had fallen given up all hopes of falling into blissful slumber. Having peered out her window, crimson pools had caught the sight of something pearl-colored, darting between the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Curiosity eating away at her mind, she had shot out of bed, quickly dressing.  
  
Sure that she was somewhere near the heart of the Forest, Haruka began loosening the green and silver tie around the collar of her crisp white blouse. Heat had molded the clothing to her body, sticking to her limbs as if it were second skin. Wincing as her knee-length gray sock snagged on a lowered branch, the 6th year let out a string of colorful curses, tripping over yet another root.  
  
"Damn this," she hissed. Pulling out her wand, which had been tucked into one sock, she gave it a quick jab. "Lumos," she muttered. The end of her wand instantly lit up, the beam of light landing on the path before her. Almost immediately, something large and feathery collided into her chest, causing her to tip over. Crashing down towards the ground, her landing was cushioned by the thick grass. The elbows of her shirt were now caked in dirt. Lifting her head with a moan, Haruka sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the creature brush up against her leg. Scuttling quickly backwards, she narrowed her eyes, only able to see the outline. It seemed to be a bird of some sort. Hand slowly roamed from its position at her side, fingers searching for her wand.  
  
Breathing pace quickened, chest rising and falling with each breath. The creature had disappeared again. She had no way of telling if it was going to attack once more or not. She didn't want to take the chance. Desperately crawling across the ground, she was forever searching for her wand. It wasn't safe to be unarmed in the Forbidden Forest, which was known for the dangerous creatures it held. Heart pounding at her rib cage, strangled shriek was muffled as she bit into her arm to keep from waking any unwanted animals. She had closed her fingers around something long and feathery. It seemed to be clutching her wand in its gleaming beak. Over-active imagination soon took over, visualizing the bill pecking away at her flesh, blood pooling beneath her... Then, it would-  
  
Her fantasy was interrupted by the muffled cooing of the fowl. It was actually offering the wand to her. Sitting up on her knees, which were now covered in mud, hand slowly inched from her side. The bird only reached up to her thighs if she was to stand, yet she still feared the aura it was giving off. Arm trembling as she snatched her wand from the bird's prow, she quickly twirled her wand around so its shaft of light fell upon the bird. As soon as its appearance came into view, she drew a collective gasp.  
  
The bird staring back at her was unlike anything she had ever seen before. But then again, how many witches and wizards her age have seen a Phoenix? Its body consisted of long, pearl stained feathers, silken to the touch. As it fluttered its large wings, feathers gleamed with every color imaginable. The breast of the Phoenix held raven black feathers. The color difference should've warned her that the bird may be an animagi; she wouldn't allow herself to even let the thought pass through. With its warm, hazel colored eyes, and an amber beak, Haruka tried to gather her thoughts from her Care of Magical Creatures class. Judging by the size and coloring, she could safely assume the Phoenix was a male.  
  
Swallowing the lump that had lodged in her throat, Haruka rose on unsteady legs. She could hardly believe that she was truly awake, the beauty immensely astounding her. Haruka was not easily impressed. The Phoenix didn't seem to like the light, for it began to hop away, wings ruffling as if it were prepared to take flight. It cawed softly as it went, maneuvering itself between the tangled underbrush. Haruka finally snapped out of her dream-like trance.  
  
"Wait!" she called out, hand reaching forward slightly, fingertips grazing the tail feathers. "Don't go." she pleaded softly, wanting to have a closer inspection of such a magnificent sight.  
  
The bird turned back around to fix her with its green-brown stare. Giving another coo, it seemed to nod his head. Hopping closer, tail of feathers curling closer to his large body, it brushed up against her leg. Haruka, not believe her luck, instantly stooping down. With a quick swish of her wand, the light in her wand went out as she whispered the opposite spell. Now that they were in total darkness, she could see that the Phoenix was emitting a faint glow of his own. Perhaps it was another magical use for the bird. Stroking his silk-like feathers, she buried her face in the neck of the bird. It smelled like fresh mountain air and pine needles. The Phoenix, obviously enjoying the attention, gave a delighted gurgle.  
  
"Do you have a name?" She new it was useless to ask, since the creature couldn't speak, but she thought she should try anyway. She had gone back to examine the bird with her eyes, instead of caressing its feathers and using all her senses to get the feel of the bird. He tilted his head to the side, and began scratching into the dirt.  
  
'S-Y-T-H-E,' the Phoenix managed to spell out in the mud. Glancing up at Haruka, the bird seemed amused by her startled expression. 'Y-O-U-R-S-?' he scratched in next, brushing it's fragile head up against her arm, trying to rouse her from her startled state.  
  
"Haruka," she said jerkily. Curling her legs beneath her, settling on the ground in a comfortable position, Haruka tentatively reached out to the bird. He allowed her to hold him against her. Fluffing his feathers gently, he cocked his head up, scratching away at the dirt once more.  
  
'Y-O-U S-E-E-M T-R-O-U-B-L-E-D-. C-A-R-E T-O T-E-L-L-?' Hazel-eyed gaze turned up towards the sixteen year old with what appeared to be obvious concern.  
  
"Will you listen?" she asked, not quite meeting the Phoenix's gaze. She was slightly unnerved. Who wouldn't be? She was out in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, talking with a mystical creature, which seemed to understand her speech.  
  
'Y-E-S."  
  
He actually looks like he means it. Haruka thought vaguely, though quickly snapping out of her thoughts. She was talking about a Phoenix being sincere. She stood, brushing twigs and blades of grass from her bottom. She stretched out an arm. "Let's walk." 


	2. A Phoenix's Courage

And so it was that the girl met the Phoenix, and an unspoken friendship ruled between the two. Several nights a week, when thoughts consumed her in its pain, she escaped to the Forbidden Forest, seeking Sythe. Upon finding him, she'd curl up with him, murmuring her fears and sorrows into the early of the morning. Sentences trailing off into soft murmurs, she'd fall asleep, only to be awakened, several hours later, by the soft cooing of the Phoenix.  
  
Liquid tones of pale pink and light orange tainted the morning sky, shades of pastel sweeping upwards into the immaculate white canvas. Songbirds, all trilling happily at the day's coming, serenaded joyfully to the slowly rising sun. The very top of the burning sphere had begun to peek over the distant hills, allowing tiny slithers of warm, golden radiance to enter through the treetops of the Forest.  
  
Having wandered deeper in the Forest then usual, Sythe and Haruka could be found, sitting in a cavern in the midst of the haven. The ground was carpeted in dirt, hoof prints breaking the smooth ground. It was easier for Sythe to write in the soft dirt, claws easily piercing through the depths of the mud. Haruka felt much better then she had in years, her heart not as heavy as it was before. Gaze was reverted hell wards, towards the scratching foot of the Phoenix.  
  
'L-I-F-E I-S A-L-W-A-Y-S W-O-R-T-H L-I-V-I-N-G I-F Y-O-U L-O-V-E,' Sythe spelled out, hazel-colored eyes turning towards Haruka in a meaningful glance. 'D-O Y-O-U L-O-V-E?' Haruka gave a shiver as his gaze turned to her. She did love, but it was a rather personal confession for only her ears.  
  
"Well," she began. Her answer was soon drowned out by the thundering of approaching hooves. Haruka tensed as the sounds grew louder. She could see the flickering shadows of the creatures by the mouth of the cave. Sythe had stopped scratching at the dirt, staring at the entrance as well. Silent words passed between them as they tried to slink out, unnoticed. Thinking them rather witty, Haruka sent a smile towards Sythe, trying to duck into the cover of the woods silently.  
  
"Humans..." A deep male voice called out. The chief of the pack stepped forth from the ring of centaurs. Beautifully carved face was contorted with rage, long dark chocolate locks brushed away from his face.  
  
"Humans.?" He had said humans. Plural. But. Only she was there. Plus Sythe, but he was a Phoenix. She glanced around, thinking that somehow, she had managed to miss another student wandering about in the restricted section of the School Grounds.  
  
"Do not act stupid, girl! Foal though you may be, your petty acts of innocence do not fool us" he thundered, crossbow lifting to point at her. The others gave angry neighs of agreement, raising their own crossbows. Arrows were loaded, heads glinting as they were aimed at her.  
  
"Humans?" she managed to say, unable to say anything else. What was he talking about? She cast a side-glance towards the Phoenix, who was flapping its wings furiously, clicking its beak.  
  
"Insolent young human, do you dare to take us for idiots?" Long tail lashed flanks fiercely, and some of the centaurs even reared upon their back legs, all letting out loud roars and cries of anger. The arrow shot towards the flapping Phoenix, and the lead centaur roared, "That, you blind young fool, is a -" But what the Phoenix was, Haruka didn't get to find out. At that precise moment, Sythe had spiraled upwards with a piercing shriek, the flames caressing his tail feathers sparking.  
  
Another shriek erupted from the enraged bird's throat, embers flying from his wings. Haruka dodged a streak of flame, and looked up, her fear forgotten in her confusion. Had the Centaur lost his mind?  
  
"Er." she said, attempting to speak, "Um, he - he doesn't look - much like a Human." She stuttered for a few seconds, fear coming back as the centaur reared on his back legs, front ones kicking the air powerfully.  
  
"Do you dare correct a centaur?" he cried, brandishing his crossbow, as his fellow centaurs advanced a few steps, all looking extremely forbidding. The furious bird flew in tight circles, beady eyes full of panic. Yet another shriek from Sythe, and the lead centaur's eyes flashed with anger. "Enough!" he bellowed. "I will not have Humans defiling this ancient forest! Foal or not, you have insulted us! We are the centaurs!" With a deafening whinny, the herd thundered forward. The noise their hooves and wild battle cries made was unbearable, and Haruka turned, stumbling as she ran. Branches slapped her face, vines entangled her feet, and she no longer cared about trying to stay silent. All she wanted was out.  
  
"Diffindo," she gasped, pointing her wand wildly at the vines. They snapped, but she tripped, landing hard on her knees. She almost whimpered. Almost. Haruka silenced herself; she would not make a sound of pain, she would not let the Centaurs have that satisfaction.  
  
"Foolish young foal," one cried. "You cannot run faster then us!" Wild neighing laughs rang out, and Haruka felt her temper rise. She pulled herself up, flushing angrily.  
  
"Stupid horses!" she yelled, clutching her wand. "Conceited donkeys! You think you know everything, don't you! Well you're wrong!" Chest heaving, she carried on bellowing, anger shoving out her fear. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M NOT A FOAL! OR DOES THAT NOT PENETRATE YOUR THICK SKULLS?!" DO I LOOK LIKE A HORSE TO YOU UGLY MULES?!" Deadly silence fell. Nobody moved. Even the forest was quiet, the usual birds silent. Haruka gave the ring of Centaurs a nervous look. Never had the silence seemed so loud. It was only then that she realized Sythe had gone. Her eyes flew up, watching for signs of the Phoenix. Where could he have flown off to? Surely the noble creature wouldn't leave her alone?  
  
Her attention snapped back to the centaurs as one extremely ferocious- looking female shrieked out, "Mule! Half-breed! What do you take us for, pitiful human?" Others agreed with wild whinnying shouts and raucous jeers.  
  
"A load of hogwash," she mumbled to herself, rebellious feelings pounding in her body. However, that melted into fear as the Centaurs, who clearly had heard her, stamped towards her, closing the already small. Without warning, a loud scream broke out from one of the smaller Centaurs.  
  
"KILL HER!" And Haruka went down in a mass of stamping hooves.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" came a muffled shriek, and several centaur hooves stabbed the air as their owners were carried into the air, floating helplessly. Or not so helplessly. The floating creatures instantly shot down arrows towards the girl, and she dodged them. A few arrows hit her sleeves, and one thudded into her shoulder. She twitched painfully, biting her lip. One hand flew up to clasp her shoulder, and it came away sticky with blood. She slowly sank down, grimacing, but she would not whimper. She would not whimper. She looked up just in time to see the arrow notched on the bow, and she heard, rather then saw, the whole herd step back, allowing room for the lead centaur.  
  
"It was not wise of you to come here today, young Human," he said quietly, dark eyes observing her. She didn't reply. It was over in less then a minute. Sort of. As the arrow flew towards her head, a flash of pearl-black streaked by, and a long piercing cry came with it as the Phoenix thudded into the ground, the arrow having struck him by the stomach. Haruka stared blankly at him for a second and then rushed over, stumbling in her haste.  
  
"You came back," she whispered, flipping the bird over. "You didn't leave me..." One eye opened as it came a weak sort of warble. It stood up, swaying slightly before facing the centaurs. Haruka started; she had forgotten about them. As the lead Centaur spoke again, his voice had lowered to a furious hiss, and he seemed to be having trouble getting words out.  
  
"You - young - whelp - You taint our forest floors with your kind, and you bring that with you!" He spat viciously at the Phoenix, was had begun a loud screeching tirade at him. Kicking his hooves the Centaur thudded towards the two, tail lashing brawny flanks. A wild unearthly neigh erupted from him, and the whole lot cannoned forward. The ground shook under their mighty steps, and the first kick caught Haruka in the stomach. She was bowled over, coughing as she fought to breathe. Another kick was made, and feathers floated down as the Phoenix was sent flying, shrieking. Before another hoof could be kicked, the bird had dashed madly towards Haruka, claws sinking into the back of her robes, and it flew furiously, dragging her away from the horde of enraged beasts with adrenaline-pumped energy. 


	3. Sythe Reborn

"Aagh, are - are you all right?" she gasped, holding her stomach painfully. Tottering towards the twitching Phoenix, she gave another cough. The crude movements she made caused a bubble of blood to burst at her shoulder, and she applied pressure to it, coughing still. She couldn't use her wand; it had been lost in the mad flight away from there. With her free hand, she shook the Phoenix gently, lip trembling.  
  
Sythe didn't respond, causing her to take in a shaky breath. Eyes clenched shut; her fingers gripped the blood-covered shaft of the arrow. With one swift jerking motion, the steel arrowhead was ripped free from her flesh. Blood pooled, and then spilled over, staining the ivory blouse. In a frenzied sort of movement, Haruka scuttled over towards Sythe. One hand encircling the arrow, the other placed against his stomach, she sucked in a breath. Closing her eyes, she wrenched it free. The Phoenix gave a cry of anguish, thrashing against her hand. In an attempt to comfort Sythe, she gathered him against her chest, his blood staining the front of her blouse.  
  
She could feel the bird slowly lift his head. Placing it against her chest, the Phoenix gave a soft cry. Haruka blanched. Another arrow had been lodged into her chest. The shaft had snapped off in her tousle, which would explain why she didn't notice. Tears filled the Phoenix's eyes, spilling over and dripping into her wound. She sucked in a sharp breath as the skin began to heal, the arrowhead forced out. She gave a cry of pain, clenching her eyes shut as it finally fell free. Skin closed over and the blood stopped.  
  
"Don't die," she moaned, rocking back and forth. She was panting slightly, still cradling the small bird to her chest. "You can't die." She buried her face in the breast feathers of the Phoenix, feeling the unfamiliar prick of tears against the back of her eyes. What made her lift her head, she'll never know, but lift her head she did. Sythe had gone deathly still, though. It wasn't Sythe at all. At least. Not the Sythe she had thought she had known.  
  
His body had been stretched out into a human form, the feathers quickly melting from his body. It still was a male; that much she could tell. The amber-colored beak soon faded away into a nose, the mask of feathers being molted as his face came into view. She drew a gasp.  
  
Sythe. Of course. Humans. Plural. How stupid could she have been? An animagus.. She was so naïve. Sythe had a strong jaw-line and a straight nose. His complexion matched hers, though a shade darker at the most. His eyes were closed at the moment, but she knew that if they were to be opened, they'd have the same hazel hue as the Phoenix had. She felt herself begin to tremble as she continued to cradle his head in her arms. Fingers gently brushed through pearl-colored locks.  
  
"Sythe," she whispered, voice wavering. Blood caked the stomach of his clothes. Apparently, when he morphed, he still bore the same wounds as he had in his animal form. "Sythe," she repeated voice clearer and steadier. She felt him stir, and her heart soar. She swallowed nervously as she continued to murmur his name.  
  
Sythe gave a moan, eyes fluttering open. A wince made its way across his face as a hand clasped his wounded stomach. Hazel-eyed gaze was soon directed towards Haruka. She was pale and shaking, worry and concern apparent on her face.  
  
"Haruka," he began, his voice husky with pain.  
  
Haruka let out a strangled sob. Or a sound that could've been mistaken for one. Head was buried in his chest, arms wrapping around his neck tightly. "You... Saved me. And I thought you had left me. But really. And now-"  
  
She was cut off as Sythe lifted his head, gently pressing his lips against hers in a sweet, lingering kiss. 


End file.
